


Heroes

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [35]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Babysitting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: What makes someone a hero... you can find the answer anywhere.An older sister making sure her little brother felt safeA grumpy old shop keep willing to open for a couple hungry mouthsA dear friend willing to cheer you up after a rough nightEveryone's a hero to someone





	Heroes

“Michael! I've got a favor to ask,” he blinked at Claire's worried expression.

“What's up?”

“Had a cardiac incident come in, his kids were with him, the wife is on the way but we need someone with them while we're working on him.”

“How... how old?”

“7 and 3.”

Michael mumbled, “Isn't there a social worker in that can-”

“Not this late.”

“Alright, but, if they don't want me there, I won't force them.”

“Just, come on.”

Michael winced at the two children sitting in the waiting room, “I... I've never even been near kids before.”

“It's easy, just calm, no medical jargon and take them to get juice or something.”

Michael rolled his eyes as Claire grabbed the other nurse that had been standing close by, looking bored and worried as staff rushed past. “Hey, this is Michael, he's nice, he'll stay with you until your mom can get here okay?”

“Hi,” the older, a young girl said as she pulled her younger squirming brother closer.

“Hi,” Michael said, giving a small wave.

“Your hands are weird,” Michael chuckled at the bluntness of children.

“Yeah, they're well, they're weird, yeah.”

“Can I see them?”

'See' meant touch, and Michael smiled, “Yeah, see, they're just longer than most people's, that's all.”

When he sat down next to them to let the little girl reach out to turn his hand and look over his fingers, he froze and tugged away from the grip when the little boy climbed into his lap, curling up as he sucked on his pacifier. “Um, he little man, you tired?” He got a sleepy nod as he carefully shifted the toddler to get a better look at the onesy he was wearing. Poor kids, probably got kicked outa bed because dad wasn't 'feeling well' and had to go to the doctor. “Is that spider-man?”

Michael barely caught the pacifier as the kid sleepily flailed, “Spi-er man.”

“Yeah, he's the best, isn't he?”

He smiled when the boy grabbed for the pacifier, shoving it back into his mouth before he rubbed his eyes and nodded, “Tommy likes him a lot. Wants to be a hero when he grows up.”

“I guess we all do,” Michael said as he carefully shifted his arm to let the little girl snuggle up to him and her baby brother.

“Yeah...” He shot Claire a look that said 'help me' when he heard their breathing deepen, she had the audacity to grin and give him a thumbs up... little shit.

Thank god the mom showed up soon after, “Thank you,” she whispered after rushing back once Claire had explained her husband's, stable, condition and come back to get Michael.

He could really only nod and smile as he carefully handed off the sleeping toddler, hissing at Claire, “Do not make me the ward baby sitter.”

“But you're so good at it, it was adorable!”

“Don't make me say it again...”

Claire snickered, “No promises.”

Michael had to laugh when he realized she was literally doing anything to not meet his eyes, “Just don't, please.”

“Again, no promises.”

-

Michael was smiling as he drifted up, hunched in the leather jacket Foggy had 'jokingly' gotten him for his birthday, “Hey babe.”

Spider-man nearly jumped himself off his perch, whining when his sandwich flew off into the darkness, “My pastrami...”

Michael chuckled, “I'll get you another one, come on.”

“But... it had pickles and-”

“I know exactly where you want it from, come on.”

“But they're clooooosed.”

“Come on,” he grinned as he floated away from the building.

“But they close at 10!”

“Come on, ya brat,” Michael chuckled and flew off, letting Parker choose to follow or sit and whine.

“They're closed, see?” Michael just rolled his eyes as Parker climbed around as he floated over to the window with the tv running. “Morbie, you can't just.”

“Sh,” he tapped the window, fanning some money at it when the man got up to open it and grumble at him. “Hey, can I get a late sandwich?”

“Ya know, ya can come in during normal business hours...”

“Have ya looked at me?” Michael grinned and drifted away, Parker finally seemed to understand why Michael turned his belt off when they met up.

“Ya got a point... twenty min.”

“Works for us.”

That got a blink, “Spider-man? Shit, why didn't you say something? I'll be down in 10.”

“We'll be waiting, just open the door when you're ready for us.”

“Morbie, what's going on?”

“How else do you think I show up when you're on patrol with your favorites sandwiches?” Parker stilled when Michael smooched the side of his mask.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Oh baby come on, do you seriously think I'm cheating on you with a sandwich?”

Parker hunched, “I would.”

Michael sighed, drifting until he was floating beside him, lifting his mask up, “I would never.” Michael pulled back when he heard the ring of the bell, “Oh, dinner bell, come on Webhead, let's get food.”

Parker just sat there, frowning before he pulled down his mask and dropped down to join him in the shop. “Why didn't you tell me you knew Spider-man?! I woulda stayed open.”

“Yeah, well, ya know, couldn't have just anyone know who the food was for.”

“True, so, what can I get ya?”

Park instantly perked up, rambling off his order, Michael just laughed as he said make four of them, “What, four? I don't need that many.”

“Yes you do, you're underweight.”

“I can literally lift a car!”

“And you are nothing but muscle sinew and bone, shut up and eat the damn food.”

“But-”

“Shut it, it's a twenty minimum anyway, we're getting our money's worth of good food.”

They both stopped at the chuckling from behind the counter, “You two bicker like an old married couple.”

“It shows, doesn't it?” Michael asked and Parker flailed and, probably glared by the way the eyes of his mask narrowed at him.

“Hey,” Parker griped as Michael bundled up the food in his coat before zipping it up, “Thought we were eating?”

“Not here, we're gonna let the poor guy get some sleep, come on web for brains, let's go find somewhere to eat that isn't in someone's way.”

Parker snagged the sandwich thrown to him, glaring as he followed, “Thank you, Mr. Delmar!”

The clerk stilled before smiling, “Any time, Spider-man!”

“How long has that really been going on?”

“Why do you think you like my mid patrol sandwiches so much?”

Peter stopped in mid bite, glaring at him as he chewed, “And ya didn't tell me?”

Michael shrugged, “I got my ways, you got yours.”

Peter was glaring as he finished chewing, “So, what other things have you been lying to me about?”

Michael grinned, “Aunt May wouldn't give you the 'orange cake' recipe because she knew I already had it.”

“That's just dirty!”

Michael shrugged, “I had no idea you wanted to make it, I thought you 'couldn't cook'.”

“I'm a Chem major!”

“Yeah, and I know of Physics majors that can't tie their shoes... everyone has strong points.”

Parker was still grumbling when he slung his way up to the rooftops, Michael flying behind him. “Anything else?”

“No offense, but, I'm pretty sure Tony uses your coffee as a degreaser.”

Parker clutched at his chest, “My heart! Did you seriously have to go for a fatal blow like that?!”

“What? It's true... I work in a hospital, and you would make them run for the trauma unit.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too,” Michael smiled as he kissed his cheek. Parker was glaring behind the lifted mask as he reached out to take the sandwich peace offering. “Need a drink to go with all that bread?”

“I'm good, for now at least.”

“Been quiet?”

“Yeah, couple ambulances, a full 911 run, electrical fire in an old building. No one was in it, thinking insurance fraud or arson.”

“Either way arson.”

“Yeah. Had a car wreck, was that yours?”

“We had a car wreck early tonight-”

“What came of it?”

“Don't worry about it, you did your part and got the guy out, he got to us still breathing. That's all that matters.”

“So he didn't make it.”

“He did, his life is gonna change a bit, but he made it.”

“Then why the sad tone?”

“Because not all of them will, it's a fact of medical workers. Ya don't get attached, you burn out too quick. It's why it takes a special type to keep it up.”

Parker's shoulder knocked his, “Being a hero sucks sometimes.”

Michael laughed, “Yeah, it does.”

They both sighed at the sound of sirens, “Looks like it's a working lunch, you coming Morbie?”

“I shouldn't...”

“You're a free man, remember?”

He grinned, “You're right, I'm a free man. Lead the way.”

Spider-man swung off and Michael followed after.

 


End file.
